Anything's Will Be Alright
by xiadeer18
Summary: Sehun mendapati Ji Hyun memiliki teman baru yaitu Luhan dan tampak tidak senang akan hal itu. Ji Hyun membuktikan bahwa Luhan anak baik. akan kah Sehun menerima Luhan?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Anything's will be alright chapter 1

Author : Xiadeer18

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Ji Hyun(OC)

Cast : Member EXO,

Genre : Frienship, a little Comedy (maybe?)

Disclaimer : cast milik agency dan orang tua mereka, OC dan cerita milik author. 100% murni dari otak author. Bila ada kemiripan jalan cerita itu hanya kebetulan saja. Maaf bila banyak salah kata,typo(s) atau alur cerita yang aneh author meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena author masih belajar dalam dunia per FF-an. Author sangat membutuhkan komentar para readers :D *bow*

Happy reading ^^/

Ji hyun POV

"Hooaam" entah sudah berapa kali dia menguap di jam terakhir pelajaran,aku bahkan sudah bosan mendengar dia menguap.

"bisakah kau berhenti menguap, menular tau!" ujar ku sambil memukul pelan lengannya,kesal

"apa kau sendiri tahan dengan pelajaran membosankan seperti ini?"jawabnya malas dia masih bersandar di tembok mata sipitnya makin sipit karena mengantuk. Sehun namja teman sebangku ku, ya.. mungkin ini dapat membuat iri para yeoja disekolah ini pada ku. Sehun termasuk namja incaran yeoja, entahlah mungkin karena Sehun selalu bersikap cool di hadapan orang lain padahal jika kau sudah dekat dengannya sifatnya bisa terbalik 180o. Dan dia sangat cuek dengan yeoja tapi aku adalah teman dekatnya. Itulah yang membuat iri para yeoja disekolah ini.

Aku melihat sekeliling kelas dan benar saja semua menundukkan kepalanya bukan karena mereka mencatat melainkan karena mereka mengantuk. Bahkan di sudut kelas Kai sudah tertidur pulas ckck, dasar dia bisa tidur dimana saja. Kai bahkan pernah tidur saat upacara dalam keadaan berdiri, ckck. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mereka cekikikan sendiri, apa yang mereka lakukan?. Aku melihat laci Hyura penuh dengan alat make up ckck lengkap sekali seperti peralatan make up artis, aku bahkan jarang sekali memakai make up,hhaha mungkin aku akan menjadi yeoja yang paling malas untuk hal-hal seperti itu, walaupun begitu aku tetap yeoja normal lho. Hyura adalah yeoja cantik yang sangat menyukai Kris tapi dia di tolak, dia tak menyerah kini dia mengincar Sehun tapi Sehun mengetahui nya dan menjaga jarak dengan Hyura.

Aku menendang pelan kursi Lay yang berada di depanku setelah aku melihat dia memakan permen rasa lemon. "wae?" tanya nya menoleh ke arah ku.

"minta permennya donk"pinta ku sambil tersenyum. Ia melemparkan permen itu ke meja ku.

"gomawo ne" ia hanya mengangguk

Aku menoleh ke arah Sehun sambil membuka bungkus permen itu, dia benar benar ingin tidur.

"kau mau?" tanya ku sambil menyodorkan permen itu. Ia menoleh diam. "lumayan ini bisa membuat mu tidak mengantuk" ujar ku. Akhirnya dia mengambil permen lemon itu dan memakannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian ekspresinya sangat aneh seperti menahan sesuatu.

"kamu kenapa?"tanya ku yang sudah tidak tahan melihat ekspresinya yang aneh itu ingin segera menojoknya.

"kenapa begitu kecut?ini permen macam apa ini?" mendengarnya saja aku sudah menahan tawa.

"pabo, itu permen lemon bukankah di bungkusnya ada tulisanya?kekeke" aku terkikik pelan

"Aiissh,kenapa kamu tidak bilang huh?permen itu berhasil membuat ku tidak mengantuk lagi, uuek rasanya kecut sekalii" ujar nya sambil menjulur-julurkan lidah nya seperti ingin mengeluarkan rasa kecut itu dari lidahnya. Hhahaha mukanya sangat lucu jika seperti itu.

Disisa jam pelajaran ini aku tertawa karena tingkah Sehun hingga jam pelajaran berakhir.

"Ji hyun, kau pulang duluan saja ya aku ada urusan dengan anggota dance sebentar" ujar Sehun sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Aku mengangguk. Rumah kita memang searah, bahkan rumah Chanyeol ,Baekhyun,Chen,Kai,Suho,Kris,Xiumin,Lay, Kyungsoo ,dan tao juga searah. Kami biasanya memang pulang bersama, tapi sekarang mereka semua ada urusan apa boleh buat aku harus pulang sendiri.

Author POV

"aku duluan ne?annyeong" Ji Hun berjalan keluar kelas sambil tesrsenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun

"ne.. hati-hati di jalan ne" ujar Sehun masih merapikan buku-bukunya

"Ji Hyun.. chamkanmanyo" Sehun mengejar Ji Hyun sebelum terlalu jauh dari kelas

"wae?" Ji Hyun menoleh

"gomawo ne tadi kamu bikin aku nggak ngantuk lagi" ujar Sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ji Hyun yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

"Cheonma .. aiish kau ini selalu saja mengacak-acak rambut ku" ujar Ji Hyun sebal sambil membenarkan rambutnya.

"hhahaha.. kau tampak lebih lucu kalau rambutmu berantakan kekeke" Sehun tertawa puas. Ji Hyun tambah sebal.

"jinjjayo oppa?sshh.. kau mencoba menggodaku ya" ujar Ji Hyun dengan suara imut yang dibuat-buat seperti yeoja- yeoja centil yang mencoba menggoda Sehun.

"iissh.. aku membeci suara centil seperti itu"Sehun bergidik jijik. Kai datang menghampiri Sehun yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

"kau ini lama sekali, aku sudah menunggu dari tadi tau,kajja" ujar Kai sambil menepuk pundak Sehun. Kai dan Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Ji Hyun setelah mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Ji Hyun masuk ke kereta bawah tanah yang mengarah ke rumahnya. Seluruh kursi telah penuh terpaksa Ji Hyun harus berdiri. Ia memilih tempat yang tidak terlalu berhimpitan. Perhatian Ji Hyun tertuju pada namja yang berdiri agak jauh dari nya disampingnya ada ajjushi paruh baya, tangan ajjushi itu tampak mau merogoh saku celana namja itu. Ji Hyun berjalan menghampiri namja itu dan berdiri di samping namja itu dan sedikit menghalangi jalur tangan ajjushi itu.

"annyeong"sapa Ji Hyun sambil tersenyum pada namja yang tidak ia kenal itu. Terkesan sedikit sok kenal sih. Namja itumemandang bingung pada yeoja yang berdiri disampingy , di pikirannya adalah '_siapa anak ini?s_o_k kenal banget'_. Ji Hyun melihat tangan ajjushi itu masih berusaha merogoh saku namja itu. Ji hyun menarik namja itu kebelakang ke tempat yang tidak terlalu berhimpitan. Namja kaget dan menghempaskan tangan Ji Hyun. "siapa kau?" ujar namja itu sedikit membentak

"aah.. mianeyo.. aku hanya menhindarkan mu dari ajjushi yang ada sebelah mu,dia berusaha mengambil dompet dan ponsel mu" Ji Hyun meminta maaf sambil membungkuk kan badannya

" jinjjaeyo?aah.. gomawosso telah menyelamatkan ku dan mianeyo karena aku telah mebentakmu" namja itu tersenyum

"gwenchanayo.. ooh kau juga murid Nadam senior high school?" ternyata namja itu juga memakai seragam yang sama dengan Ji hyun.

"ahh ne, aku murid baru, aku pindahan dari cina dan baru masuk tadi mengurus surat-surat perpindahan ku, kau kelas berapa?" tanya namja itu

"aah.. arraseo, aku kelas 11, kau sendiri kelas berapa?" Ji Hun tersenyum

"sama kalau begitu, besok aku baru masuk kelas,aah iya.. Luhan imnida" namja bernama Luhan itu mengulurkan tangannya,berjabat tangan

"Ji Hyun imnida" Luhan menganguk mengerti

Hening sesaat,

"dimana rumah mu?" Luhan membuka pembicaraan

"dari setasiun ini belok kanan, kompleks rumah tradisional korea,wae?"jawab Ji Hyun

"anio, bisakah kita besok berangkat bersama?kita bertemu di stasiun saja bagaimana?aku masih belum tau daerah sini"tutur Luhan karena dia baru pindah dari cina 2 minggu lalu,jadi dia tidak terlalu hafal daerah ini.

"arraseo, jam 6 lebih 20 ne?" Luhan mengganguk dan tersenyum "gomawo-sso"

Kesembilan namja dan satu yeoja itu menunggu di stasiun sudah 10menit mereka berdiri.

"mana si Kris dan Tao? Mereka lama sekali" gerutu Xiumin sambil berjongkok capek karena kelamaan berdiri menunggu.

"aah.. itu mereka" pekik Chen menunjuk dua namja yang tingginya tidak kira-kira itu berlari ke arah mereka.

"kalian ini lama sekali sih, biasanya kita kan berkumpul disini jam 6.10" gerutu Baekhyun

"hhh.. mianne..hhh.. kamiihh..tadi di kejar ahjumma gila ituhh.. kalian tau kaann..hhh" Kris menjelaskan dengan nafas yang masih satu-satu

"hhh..tak ku sangka ahjumma itu begitu cepat berlari.. hhh" Tao meletakkan telapak tangannya pada lututnya untuk menumpu tubuh.

"HUAHAHAHA.. ahjumma itu masih terobsesi pada kalian? Setia sekali dia, sudah 1,5 tahun dia mengharapkan kalian untuk menjadi suaminya" tawa mereka semua meledak kecuali Kris dan Tao. Di dekat rumah Kris dan Tao memang ada ahjumma yang sangat tergila-gila pada ketampanan mereka. Kris dan Tao sangat tidak rela bila ketampanan mereka menimbulkan sesaeng fans seorang ahjumma. "ini minum dulu" Ji Hyun memberikan dua botol air mineral pada mereka berdua. Mereka meneguk air itu dengan tegukan besar. Air mineral itu habis dalam 5 tegukan saja."gomawo" ujar mereka berdua setaelah menghabiskan air itu.

"ayo berangkat 2 menit lagi keretanya berangkat lho" ajak Kyungsoo

"sebentar.. aku masih menunggu seseorang" cegah Ji Hyun menghentikan langkah mereka

"siapa lagi? Bukan kah semua sudah lengkap?" tanya Sehun

"itu dia.." Ji Hyun menunjuk seorang namja yang berlari kearah Ji Hyun. Ji hyun melambaikan tangannya.

"siapa dia?" tanya Kai

"bukan namjachingu mu kan?" tanya Tao

"HAAH? Are you crazy?"sontak Ji Hyun kaget mendengar penuturan Tao

"kau yakin dia anak baik? Dia bukan kelompotan Hwangsoo kan?" ujar Lay, sontak ke-11 pasang mata melirik tajam kearah Lay. Sehun menyenggol lengan Lay pelan.

"siapa Hwangsoo?" Ji Hyun meliirik tajam kearah 11 namja itu. Mereka tak menjawab. Perhatian Ji Hyun teralihkan oleh Luhan yang menghampirinya.

"annyeong.. kau sudah lama menunggu?maaf tadi aku ada urusan sebentar" tutur Luhan menyapa Ji Hyun. "anio, aku baru sebentar menunggu" Ji Hyun tensenyum. "aah.. kenalkan ini teman-teman ku, yaa kau tau, lebih tepatnya mereka teman dekatku" Ji Hyun menambahkan.

"annyeonghaseyo.. Luhan imnida, aku pindahan dari China. Mohon bantuannya" Luhan memperkenalkan diri. Semua memperkenalkan diri dengan baik kecuali Sehun,dia menatap sinis Luhan dan memperhatikan Luhan sambil mengitarinya. Luhan menatap bingung Sehun

"Sehun, bersikaplah yang baik , apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Ji Hyun

"siapa dia? Kenapa kamu membelanya haah?" ujar Sehun dengan nada sinis

"aa.. mianeyo.. aku tidak tau kalau Ji Hyun adalah yeojachingu mu aku tak bermaksud mendekatinya" Luhan tampak menunduk ketakutan.

"BUAHAHAHA, Orang baru saja mengira kalian pacaran, apa kata ku.. kalian itu terlau dekat seperti orang pacaran hahahaha" ujar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan, akhirnya tawa semua meledak, Luhan pun ikut tertawa walaupun dia tak tau apa penyebab mereka tertawa.-_-

"aku ke ruang guru dulu. Aku masih ada keperluan mengurus surat perpindahanku, ku harap aku bisa sekelas dengan kalian" ujar Luhan lalu pergi ke ruang guru. Mereka mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan

"pasti Luhan akan seperti kalian semua, dia akan menjadi namja keren dan dikejar-kejar para yeoja lihat saja nanti." tutur Ji Hyun. "hana.. dul..set.." Ji Hyun menjentikkan jarinya. "KYAAAAAAA..." semua yeoja berteriak histeris saat melihat Luhan berjalan di lobi. Luhan kaget mendengar teriakkan itu dan berlari setelah ia melihat segerombolan para yeoja mengejarnya. Melihat itu, Kris dan kawan-kawan hanya geleng-geleng kepala.'kebiasaan' pikir mereka.

Bel masuk berbunyi, seketika murid kembali ke tempatnya.

"selamat pagi anak-anak, kalian mendapat teman baru" sapa Sooyoung seosangnim dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"annyeonghaseyo Xi Luhan imnida, saya pindahan dari china,mohon bantuannya" sapa Luhan ramah kepada semua siswa di kelas itu. Para yeoja terkagum-kagum melihat ketampanan Luhan, senyumannya seakan menghipnotis mereka.

"oke, baiklah. Kau boleh duduk, kebetulan disamping Lay itu kosong" Sooyoung menunjuk bangku pojok nomor dua dari belakang itu. Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangku Lay.

"waah.. kita bertemu lagi,aku senang kita bisa sekelas^^" sapa Luhan pada Lay

"kekeke, kita semua sekelas" Lay menunjuk Chanyeol ,Baekhyun,Chen,Kai,Suho,Kris,Xiumin,Lay, Kyungsoo,tao, sehun dan Ji Hyun.

Chanyeol ,Baekhyun,Chen,Kai,Suho,Kris,Xiumin,Lay, Kyungsoo ,tao, sehun ,luhan dan Ji Hyun berjalan ke kantin, seperti biasa mereka menuju meja favorit mereka. Siswa lain bahkan sudah sangat hafal jika itu meja mereka, jadi siswa lain tak ingin menempatinya karena jika mereka menempatinya mereka pasti akan diusir oleh Sehun.

"kamu ngapain ikutan duduk disini?ini meja khusus buat kita!" Sehun membentak Luhan yang baru mau duduk, untung Sehun membentak dengan volume yang tak terlalu keras.

"Sehun, biarkan saja lah, dia kan sudah bagian dari kita,iyakan?" tutur Ji Hyun meminta pendapat yang lain. Semua mengangguk.

"sudahlah Sehun, tak apa.. Luhan kau duduk saja" Suho memberi tempat pada Luhan disampingnya.

"aku duduk di meja lain tidak masalah kok" tutur Luhan

"sudah lah, duduk saja, Sehun memang selalu begitu pada orang baru" jelas Kyungsoo, akhirnya Luhan duduk bersama mereka. Walaupun Sehun menerimanya dengan menatap sinis Luhan

"kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Ji Hyun pada Luhan

"aah.. makanan yang enak apa?" jelas Luhan tak terlalu mengerti makanan Korea mengingat dia baru pindah 2 minggu lalu. Mereka akhirnya memesan ramen.

"Sehunnie, kenapa kau tampak tak menyukai Luhan? Apa karena dia tampak dekat dengan Ji Hyun? Kau cemburu?"tanya Xiumin serius.

.

.

.

TBC

RCL ya chingu kamsahamnida*bow*

Bisa follow twitter author di irfaniaNS dan bisa memberi komentarnya lewat twitter :D


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Anything's will be alright chapter 2

Author : Xiadeer18 ( irfaniaNS )

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Ji Hyun(OC)

Cast : Member EXO,

Genre : Frienship, Action, a little Comedy (maybe?)

Disclaimer : cast milik agency dan orang tua mereka, OC dan cerita milik author. 100% murni dari otak author. Bila ada kemiripan jalan cerita itu hanya kebetulan saja. Maaf bila banyak salah kata,typo(s) atau alur cerita yang aneh author meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena author masih belajar dalam dunia per FF-an. Author sangat membutuhkan komentar para readers :D *bow*

Happy reading ^^/

"_Sehunnie, kenapa kau tampak tak menyukai Luhan? Apa karena dia tampak dekat dengan Ji Hyun? Kau cemburu?"tanya Xiumin serius. _

"uhuuk.. cemburu?tentu saja tidak, aku hanya ingin Ji Hyun waspada saja terhadap orang baru" Sehun buru-buru meminum air mineralnya.

"sehunnie.. Aku baik-baik saja, aku yakin Luhan adalah orang baik. Dia adalah teman yang belum kau kenal. Sekarang cobalah kau bersikap baik padanya" Ji Hyun menggapai tangan Sehun dan Luhan dan menyatukannya. "aku Sehun, maaf atas sikap ku selama ini" ucap Ji Hyun sambil menggerakkan tangan Sehun,"aku Luhan, aku harap kita dapat berteman dengan baik" kini Ji Hyun menggerakkan tangan Luhan. Ji Hyun menggerak-gerakan tangan kedua namja itu seperti anak kecil bermain boneka.

"arraseo, hentikan lah" Sehun menarik tangan nya. Luhan tersenyum.

"Ji Hyun selalu bisa menengahi bila kita bertengkar" ujar Tao di ikuti dengan anggukan dari semua nya. Melihat itu Ji Hyun hanya tersenyum.

"aissh.. 10menit lagi masuk sekolah, kenapa Luhan belum datang juga, apa dia tidak tau kalau hari ini masuk dari jam ke-0, mana jam ke-0 itu Changmin seosangnim, terlambat 1 menit saja pasti sudah di beri ceramah paling membosankan" gerutu kai sambil melihat sekeliling stasiun

"aaissh.. aku benar benar belum sarapan, perut ku sudah melilit"Baekhyun memegangi perutnya.

"sabar lah,aku juga benar-benar tak ingin mendapat ceramahan dari Changmin seosangnim" Ji Hyun yang tak kalah panik. Setelah melihat Luhan datang mereka langsung naik ke kereta. Untung saja mereka dapat masuk kelas masuk tepat waktu. Mereka memilih bangku baris paling pojok.

Ditengah pelajaran sewaktu Changmin seosangnim menulis dipapan tulis. Ji Hyun membuka kotak bekalnya yang berada di laci nya. Dia membuat sushi tadi pagi,kebetulan ia membuat banyak agar bisa untuk makan siang. Melihat keadaan yang aman Ji Hyun mengarahkan sumpitnya kemulutnya. Aksinya ketahuan Sehun. "aku laporin Changmin seosangnim atau beri aku 2 potong? Aku juga belum sarapan" ancam Sehun. Ji Hyun akhirnya memberikan 2 potong sushinya daripada dia harus memakan ceramah dari Changmin seosangnim. Parahnya Chanyeol,Baekhyun,Chen,Kai,Suho,Kris,Xiumin,Lay, Kyungsoo ,tao dan Luhan meneruskan aksi Sehun mengancam Ji Hyun. Saat Luhan ingin memakan sushi itu Changmin seosangnim melihatnya.

"hei kau anak baru! Baru berapa hari kau disini haah? Berani-beraninya kamu makan di kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung! Apa kau tak pernah tau bahwa tidak boleh makan saat pelajaran!"bentak Changmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan dengan penggaris besinya. Seluruh mata di kelas itu menatap tajam pada Luhan. Changmin berjalan kearah Luhan siap memberi ceramah paling memuakkan. Sehun menepuk jidat "dia benar-benar tak tau cara makan sembunyi,apa dia tak pernah melakukannya di cina?sebentar lagi akan ada ceramah pagi hari, aku yakin ini pasti jauh lebih membosankan dari ceramah-ceramah Changmin seosangnim sebelumnya" Ji Hyun mengangguk setuju.

"Changmin seosangnim.. mianheyo.. maklumilah kami karena sekolah hari ini masuk jam ke-0 jadi kami belum sempat sarapan. Kebetulan orang tua Luhan sedang pergi dia tak sempat memasak sarapan, dan dia memiliki maag akut. Apa seosangnim mau bertanggung jawab bila Luhan sakit? Bahkan bisa saja hal itu terjadi pada murid-murid lain seosangnim" Ji Hyun memohon pada saat Changmin tiba di meja Luhan yang berada belakang bangku nya. Ji Hyun melakukan hal yang paling ia benci, mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu,menunjukkan puppy eye dan memasang ekspresi wajah semanis mungkin.

"haissh.. jangan salahkan aku bila sekolah ini masuk jam ke-0, baiklah saya beri kalian waktu 10menit untuk makan, setelah itu kembali konsentrasi ke pelajaran arrachi?" tukas Changmin seosangnim

Semua siswa bersorak gembira, dan semua mengeluarkan kotak bekal mereka. Chanyeol,Baekhyun,Chen,Kai,Suho,Kris,Xiumin,Lay, Kyungsoo ,tao mendatangi bangku Ji hyun dan Sehun.

"bagi sushi nya lagi ya? Kita lupa membawa bekal" ujar Lay polos

"aissshhh Kalian ini! Tinggal 12 taukk!aku baru makan 2 sushi tau!" teriak Ji hyun sebal karena di ganggu saat ia makan.

"makannya jangan berisik!jika kalian ramai, waktu makan kalian habis!" teriak Changmin seosangnim dari meja guru. Semua siswa akhirnya makan tanpa suara.

"baiklah, ambillah tapi satu-satu"Ji Hyun mengalah. Kini tersisa satu sushi di kotak bekalnya. Ji hyun memberikan sushi nya ke Luhan yang sedari tadi diam.

"ambillah, ini untuk mu" Ji Hyun tersenyum sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya.

"anio, untuk mu saja. Bukankah kau tadi masih lapar?" tolak Luhan merasa tak enak

"melihat anak-anak kelaparan itu sudah mengganjal perutnya, sekarang aku sudah kenyang. Atau anggap saja ini permintaan maaf karena aku tadi beralasan pada Changmin seosangnim bahwa kau memiliki maag akut.. kekeke" akhirnya luhan menggambil sushi itu.

"gomawo ne"

"Ji hyun-ssi gomawo tadi pagi kau beralasan sama changmin seosangnim jadi kita bisa makan hahaha"teriak Jungkook dari pojok kelas pada Ji hyun yang akan keluar kelas, pulang.

Ji hyun pulang bersama Sehun dkk*author capek nyebutin satu-satu*. Saat melewati gang, segerombolan laki-laki menghadang Sehun dkk. Namun segerombolan laki-laki itu pergi begitu saja setelah beradu mata dengan Sehun dkk. Ji hyun menatap heran mereka.

Ji Hyun POV

Setelah mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan pergi kekamar mandi aku segera ingin tidur. Sebelum tidur aku selalu melihat foto keluargaku yang tersenyum bahagia tertawa bersama. Orang tua ku, aku dan adik laki-laki ku pergi sebuah desa wisata di china 2 tahun lalu. Kini aku sangat merindukan orang tua ku karena mereka kini sedang berada di china untuk mencari adikku yang hilang semenjak 2 tahun lalu saat ke desa wisata itu. "Tuhan jagalah semua orang yang aku cintai"aku selalu berdoa sebelum memejamkan mata. Tapi malam ini aku merasa ada yang berbeda, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat kejadian tadi siang saat di gang. Siapa mereka? Tapi kenapa seperti mereka menantang Sehun,tao dkk? Aah.. aku ingat tadi aku melihat nametag di seragamnya kalau tidak salah namanya Hwangsoo.

Aku mencoba melupakan kejadian itu, paling juga anak aneh yang kurang kerjaan. Tapi nama itu terus membayangi pikiranku. 'Hwangsoo?sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu, tapi kapan ya?aish kenapa aku memiliki otak pendek sihh'aku memukul-mukul kecil kepalaku. Aah iya seminggu yang lalu saat menunggu Luhan, Lay mengatakan "kau yakin dia anak baik?dia bukan dari kelompotan hwangsoo kan?". 'Anak baik?kelompotan hwangsoo?'jangan-jangan hwangsoo adalah gankster?' arrggghh.. aku benar-benar pusing, hati ku merasa tak enak, tidak bisa tidur pula. Entah kenapa aku jadi menghawatirkan Sehun dan yang lainnya.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang terus berdetik, sudah jam 12 lebih 5 malam tapi aku tetap tidak bisa tidur. Tiba-tiba HP ku berdering, Chen, tumben dia menelpon malam-malam begini.

"yeoboseo.. chen waeyo?tumben kau malam-malam menelponku,waeyo?" aku tersentak kaget setelah mendengar pernyataan Chen. Aku menyambar kunci mobil dan jaket ku. Ku kemudikan mobil ku dengan kecepatan tinggi, jantung ku berdebar keras nafas ku benar-benar sudah tidak teratur. Sesampainya di lapangan aku tercengang,semua berkelahi termasuk Kyungsoo, Suho mereka anak yang baik kini sedang ditendang perutnya dan terkapar babak belur di hajar oleh kelompotan itu.

Author POV

Ji hyun tercengang melihat keadaan di lapangan itu. Emosi Ji hyun telah memuncak, Ji hyun menarik kerah belakang pria yang sedang menghajar Suho dan Kyungsoo. Ji hyun melayangkan tinjuan keras di pipi pria itu dan menendangnya keras hingga pria yang badannya lebi besar darinya itu tersungkur jatuh.

BUG!

BUG!

Ji hyun memukul dan menghajar para kelompotan itu, beberapa dari mereka sudah tersungkur jatuh. Tao menghabisi lawannya dengan mudah karena dia sendiri adalah ahli wushu.

"Ji hyun! Awas..!"Luhan mendorong tubuh Ji hyun

BRAAAKKKK

"appo.."desis Luhan pelan

Sebuah papan kayu tebal pecah perkeping-keping setelah menghantam punggung Luhan. Luhan tersungkur jatuh, kekuatan Luhan kini benar-benar hilang. Punggungnya terasa sangat perih dan nyeri, darah di punggungnya berdesir pelan. Kini ia benar-benar tidak bisa bangun lagi. Emosi Ji hyun benar benar sudah sangat naik.

Kini tersisa Sehun dan pemimpin kelompotan itu. Sehun menghajar habis-habisan namja itu, tapi tak jarang juga ia mendapat pukulan keras mendarat di tubuhnya.

Ji hyun berlari hendak membantu Sehun melawan namja itu, tetapi tendangan keras menghujam punggungnya. "AAKKHH..." pekik Ji hyun dia menompang tubuhnya menggunakan lututnya. Ji hyun kini sudah sangat lelah dan kehabisan tenaga. Pemimpin kelompotan itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya, Ji hyun yang melihatnya segera bangkit ingin menghindarkan Sehun dari pisau itu. Tapi tenaganya belum memungkinkan untuk dia berdiri. Ji Hyun mencoba bangkit namun ia terjatuh lagi.

JLEEB!

"Arrgghh.."Pisau lipat itu menancap di paha kiri Sehun. Darah segar mengalir deras dari paha kirinya. "SEHUUUNN!" Ji Hyun berteriak dan berusaha bangkit. Ji hyun menendang pemimpin kelompotan itu hingga tersungkur jatuh dan Ji Hyun mengunci tubuh pemimpin kelompotan itu. Ji hyun merebut pisau yang digunakan untuk menusuk paha Sehun tadi. Sisa darahnya ia lap di pipi pemimpin kelompotan itu. Ji hyun mengangkat tinggi pisau itu dan mengarahkannya pada jantung pemimpin kelompotan itu. Ji hyun melihat nametag namja itu pada seragam yang masih ia kenakan. 'hwangsoo'

'jadi dia yang bernama hwangsoo'pikir Ji hyun msaih memegang pisaunya.

Kini Ji hyun menurunkan pisaunya namun mengarahkan pisaunya ke leher hwangsoo. Nafas Hwangsoo memburu, dadanya naik turun seperti ia takut dengan pisau.

"kau! Kini aku lepaskan kau! Bila kau berani mencari masalah dengan kami! Kau akan mati ditanganku sendiri" bentak Ji Hyun yang masih mengancam hwangsoo dengan pisau dilehernya.

"dan jangan lupa! Bila kau berkelahi, jangan pernah menggunakan senjata! Gunakanlah kekuatanmu sendiri! Kalau kau menggunakan senjata kau pengecut!sekarang pergilah dan ingatkan pada anak buah mu untuk tidak menci masalah dengan kami, arrachi?"Ji hyun membentak Hwangsoo. Ji hyun membuang pisau itu dan berdiri ia meninggalkan hwangsoo dengan menendang keras perut hwangsoo.

Ji hyun menghampiri Sehun yang terkapar lemas karena darahnya mengucur deras dari pahanya.

"Sehunnie~ kumohon bertahanlah"ucap Ji hyun sambil membantu Sehun bangun dan membawanya ke mobil. "Tao kau tidak terlalu terlukakan? Bisakah kau menyetir mengantarkanku dan Sehun ke rumah sakit?" Tao berlari ke mobil dan melajukan mobil Ji hyun ke rumah sakit.

"Tao-yaah ppalli mengemudinya" Ji hyun sangat panik. Disandarkannya kepala Sehun di pundak Ji hyun.

"ini juga sudah cepat, Sehun bertahanlah" Tao yang tak kalah panik melajukan mobilnya membelah sepinya malam.

"Ji hyunnie~ mianne.. akuuh me..repotkan..mu.. kumohon. . jangan.. khawatirkan.. akuhh"ucap Sehun berat terbata-bata. Bibir dan mukanya terlihat sangat pucat.

"Sehun.. jangan bicara seperti itu..kumohon kuatlah.."setetes air mata mengalir lembut di pipi Ji hyun. Tangan Sehun yang sudah sangat lemas berusaha menghapus airmata Ji hyun.

"Sehunnie~ kumohon bertahanlah.."tangis Ji hyun semakin pecah, Ji hyun memeluk erat Sehun. Gelap.. Sehun kekuatannya kini benar-benar habis.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan Sehun?

Di tunggu ya chapter berikutnya.. :D jangan lupa RCL ya chingu ^^ Kamsahamnida *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Anything's will be alright chapter 3

Author : Xiadeer18 ( irfaniaNS )

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Ji Hyun(OC)

Cast : Member EXO,

Genre : Friendship, a little Comedy (maybe?)

Disclaimer : cast milik agency dan orang tua mereka, OC dan cerita milik author. 100% murni dari otak author. Bila ada kemiripan jalan cerita itu hanya kebetulan saja. Maaf bila banyak salah kata,typo(s) atau alur cerita yang aneh author meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena author masih belajar dalam dunia per FF-an. Author sangat membutuhkan komentar para readers :D *bow*

Happy reading ^^/

"SEHUUUN! Bangunlah.. kumohon bangunlah!"Ji hyun berteriak histeris, airmatanya mengalir deras. "Tao ppaliwa!"

"arraseo.. sebentar lagi sampai.."Tao kini semakin panik menambah kecepatan mobil itu.

...

Ji hyun membawa Sehun ke UGD. Tubuhnya benar-benar mengeluarkan keringat dingin, panik. Sehun dibawa masuk oleh perawat ke ruang UGD.

"dokter.. kumohon bantulah Sehun.."

Ji Hyun terduduk di kursi tunggu dengan gelisah, dia menangis tanpa suara. Berdoa untuk teman tercintanya.

"Ji Hyun-ssi.. kita berdoa yang terbaik untuk Sehun. Tenanglah.." Tao berusaha menguasai dirinya agar tak terbawa panik dan menghampiri Ji Hyun,memeluknya.

"Tao-yahh.. hiks.. apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sehun.. seharusnya aku tadi menghindarkannya dari pisau itu.. hiks" Ji Hyun memeluk erat Tao dan membasahi pundaknya dengan air mata. Tao mengusap lembut rambut Ji Hyun dan berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"shh.. eh iya, kau pulang saja dulu tao-yahh, kau jemput Suho dan yang lainnya mereka pasti juga kesakitan" Ji Hyun mulai bisa menguasai dirinya dan menghapus air matanya.

"aku harus membawa mereka kemana?" Tao menatap polos Ji hyun

"aissh.. Tao yah kenapa kau masih sangat polos disaat seperti ini?-_- bawa mereka kerumahku, kalau mereka dipulangkan kerumah mereka malam-malam begini dengan kondisi seperti itu pasti mereka akan mendapat hukuman dari orangtua mereka, nanti urusan Sehun aku yang urus"

"aah.. araseo, tapi bajumu?"Tao menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Ji Hyun melihat bajunya,ternyata penuh darahnya Sehun.

"eeh.. gwenchana.. ini hanya baju tidur" Ji hyun mengangguk mantap tapi dalam otaknya berpikir bahwa itu adalah hal memalukan, sudah pakai piyama tidur kini penuh darah pula.

"baiklah.. aku pergi dulu, anyeong"

Namja tinggi menggenakan jas putih khas dokter itu keluar dari ruangan UGD menemui yeoja yang sedang menunggu cemas.

"teman anda baik-baik saja dia kehilangan banyak darah tapi untung saja dia tidak kekurangan darah, dia mendapat 5 jahitan pahanya jadi diharapkan dia tidak banyak bergerak dengan kakinya"jelas dokter itu tersenyum ke Ji hyun, senyum mengembang dari bibir Ji Hyun dan membungkukkan badannya ke dokter itu.

"kamsahamnida.. kamsahamnida dokter telah menyelamatkan teman saya"sekali lagi Ji hyun membungkukan badannya.

"tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan untuk teman anda, saya hanya membantu dan mungkin bila anda terlambat membawa teman anda, dia akan kekurangan darah. Dia sudah boleh pulang malam ini juga"

"sekali lagi Kamsahamnida dokter" Ji hyun tersenyum bahagia

"sama-sama, baiklah saya permisi dulu"dokter itu menjabat tangan Ji hyun lalu berlalu pergi. Ji Hyun menyentuh knop pintu dengan menarik nafas panjang dan membuka pintu UGD itu dengan berlahan. Selaput bening kembali menyelimuti mata indah Ji Hyun saat ia melihat kondisi sahabatnya itu. Berlahan melangkah mendekati Sehun, meraih tangan Sehun dan menggengamnya erat.

"terima kasih kau masih ada di sisiku" Ji hyun mendesis pelan. Sangaat pelan. Tapi entah karena mendengar desisan pelan itu Sehun terbangun. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Menfokuskan pandangannya.

"hyun.. kau menggengam tangankau sangat erat. Tanganku jadi mati rasa"ucap Sehun pelan

"ooh.. eh.. kau sudah sadar.. eh mianne.."Ji hyun gelagapan mendengar Sehun yang tiba-tiba bangun.

"kau menangis ya?waeyo?"

"eeh? Aniyo aku tidak menangis"Ji hyun menahan airmatanya agar tidak keluar. Hening menyelimuti mereka. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Namun tangan mereka masih saling menggengam.

"hyun.. kau tau? Jiwa laki-lakimu tadi keluar saat kau berkelahi"Sehun memandang Ji hyun

"eh iya?aku yakin pasti tadi aku sangat mengerikan hhehe"

"tapi tadi kau sangat keren! Kau menghabisi semuanya dalam waktu 5menit.. padahal yang lain kesusahan menghajar mereka"

"kadang aku juga bingung jangan-jangan aku adalah namja tapi terlahir sebagai yeoja, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"menurutku kau memang yeoja, saat kau berkelahi saja kau tetap cantik"Ji hyun mengerling tajam ke Sehun.

"kau menggoda ku lagi ya?sshh dasar penggoda padahal masih anak kecil. Mehrong"Ji hyun menjulurkan lidahnya ke Sehun

"mwo?anak kecil? Yaakk! Apa maksudmu?!" Sehun meninju pelan lengan Ji Hyun.

"bukankah kau termuda di kelas? Apa namanya kalau bukan anak kecil?"Ji hyun tetap tak mau kalah

"itu namanya bukan anak kecil, tapi otakku memang sangat cerdas di umurku yang muda aku sudah mencapai kelas kalian! Mehrong" Sehun menjulur-julurkan lidah.

"mana ada anak cerdas yang berkelahi?"

"itu karena aku berbeda.."jawab Sehun setelah terdiam cukup lama untuk menemukan jawaban. Seperti biasanya mereka pasti adu mulut seperti tom and jerry tak mau kalah satu sama lain. Tapi selalu berakhir dengan Ji hyun yang mengalah,bukan karena Ji hyun tak memiliki jawaban justru dia lah yang mengalahkan Sehun. Ji hyun mengalah karena Sehun sudah tidak menemukan jawaban daripada terus bercekcokan dengan Sehun, ji hyun memilih mengalah.

"jadi aku kapan bisa pulang?" Sehun mulai bosan tidur dikasur rumah sakit itu padahal ia baru dirumah sakit selama 30menit

"sekarang" jawab Ji hyun singkat

"kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih!"

"aku sedang menelpon taksi, sebentar lagi datang kok taksinya, aku tidak mungkin meminta Tao untuk menjemput" Ji hyun meyakukan handphonenya.

"eh.. chamkanmanyo, bagaimana aku pulang? Aku kan tidak boleh pakai celana?nanti lukanya bagaimana?"Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Ji hyun menatap Sehun dan melihat kakinya yang terbungkus selimut.

"BUAHAHAHA... tidak usah pakai celana saja! Hahaha"tawa Ji hyun meledak. Sampai ia menitikan air mata. Melihat Ji hyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, Sehun hanya melihat nya dengan pasang poke face andalannya. Hhohoho XD

"kamu ingin malu-malu in aku? Eeh Aku pulangnya bagaimana ini?masa tidak pakai celana?" Sehun lama-lama panik juga.

"tenang saja aku ada ide" Ji hyun berusaha berhenti tertawa dan mengusap ujung matanya karena terlalu tertawa sampai menitikkan airmata. Ji hyun keluar ruangan dengan memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa. Tak berapa lama kemudian Ji hyun kembali dengan membawa gunting. Ji hyun mengambil celana Sehun dan menggunting sisi sebelah kiri, menyisakan sedikit dibagian atas paha. Dan menyodorkan pada Sehun

"pakailah.."

"mwo?! Itu sama saja memalukan!shireo!"Sehun menyingkirkan celana itu.

"sudahlah cepat pakai saja, dari pada kamu memamerkan kaki mu seperti para yeoja terlebih kau malah tidak pakai celana"Ji hyun menyodorkan kembali celana Sehun yang masih banyak tertinggal bekas darah itu. Mau tak mau akhirnya Sehun mau memakainya. "baiklah, aku akan memakainnya.. tapi bantu aku berdiri"ucap Sehun tampak tak senang dengan ide Ji hyun itu. Ji hyun membantu Sehun berdiri dengan susah payah.

"jangan diluruskan, angkat 90o kaki kirimu"

"arraseo.. jangan lihat kau penggangi aku saja!"Sehun sangat kesal karena memakai celana saja susahnya minta ampun.

"aku tak akan melihat, aku memejamkan mata, tapi bisakah kau cepat sedikit? Kau berat sekali"

Ji hyun keluar ruangan setelah taksi pesananya datang. Ia meminjam kursi roda rumah sakit dan mendorongnya ke ruangan Sehun.

"aku tak mau pakai itu Hyun"tolak Sehun saat Ji hyun membawa kursi roda ke ruangannya.

"sudahlah.. kau hanya pakai ini sampai di taksi saja. Ppali" Ji hyun membantu Sehun turun dari Ranjang dan menduduki kursi rodannya. Dan menutupi kaki sehun dengan selimut.

"hyun.. bagaimana dengan biaya rumah sakitnya?" tanya Sehun di saat sampai di lobi rumh sakit

"aku sudah menggurusnya, tak usah dipikirkan.."Ji hyun mengusap punggung Sehun sambil mendorong kursinya.

"gomawo ne.. jeongmal gomawo.."

AKKHH..

Pekik Kyungsoo saat Tao mengobatinya. Terkesan ngawur. taksi itu tiba di depan rumah Ji hyun, satu-satunya rumah yang masih menyala terang.

"aku pulang!" seru Ji hyun yang membantu Sehun berjalan sangat kesusahan. Tao menghampiri Ji hyun dan membantunya merebahkan Sehun di sofa panjang. Ji hyun mengedarkan pandangannya, semuanya babak belur. Ji hyun menyambar kotak obat yang ada di samping Tao.

"AAKKH.. sss.. pelan-pelan" kyungsoo berteriak saat Ji hyun mengobati luka memar di wajahnya.

"aah.. mianhaeyo.."

.

.

.

TBC... :D

Jangan lupa RCL ya chingu :D author sangat membutuhkan review para readers :D Kamsahamnida ^^


End file.
